


The Bard's Song

by FoggyDevil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (we deserved to win), (we had a dancing gorilla), Cats, Gen, Gosha is a precious babe, I tagged major character death becase og reasons, M/M, M/M/M, Michele screaming is basically just me being pissed about Eurovision Song Contest results tbh, Nonsense, Otalerovich, it has a sense if you squint hard enough, sorry i guess, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/pseuds/FoggyDevil
Summary: When the sun dies Georgi dreams of ballads, love, death and snow.





	The Bard's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Late to the Popoweek with a cup of herbal tea ‘cause I'm already too high on caffeine jfc.  
> This is written for Popoweek day 5: Dreams - !Nonsense  
> Honestly, I love Gosha and Otalerovich took over my life, I can't go back now, I'm sorry. But also, you should think about them a bit more because they're just so beautiful.  
> English is not my first language so any mistakes are completely my fault, guilty as charged.  
> For this fic I asked people to tell me a thing that remembered them of Georgi or a totally random thing. I used all of them and they’re written in italic.  
> I had so much fun writing this nonsense-turned-kinda-with-a-sense-if-you-squint, and I really hope you’ll enjoy it!

* * *

 

 

 

 

Gosha left a broken wish under a  _ lamp post _ on a Friday night; it was cold and the snow covered it in few minutes.

 

In the dark of a monday  _ night _ , fireworks light up in his bedroom because Art can't wait!

 

Gosha is one hundred years old, feels sixteen. He saw far too many falling stars in his life, so he dances, he dances and he dances until he drops dead, like his rink mates did before him.

 

With poison in his mouth and  _ snow _ in his heart, Georgi skates for Anya one last time.

 

Georgi falls from the  _ clouds _ Wednesday evening and lands two hot boyfriends.

 

Viktor leads the marching band, seventy-six trombones and a hundred and ten cornets playing  _ Evanescence _ , while Gosha gives Yuri a piggyback ride parading his little brother’s gold medal.

 

Every time he can see  _ stars _ in his boyfriends eyes, Georgi feels loved. He sees stars every day and the moon on Saturdays and Sundays.

 

He drops  _ anchor _ in the clouds, has tea with a timelord, the world below is noises and colours and his hair is a little more complicated than that. They gave him a prize ‘cause it's so sharp.

 

Georgi finds love in a hopeless place. It's like a three pieces puzzle with a missing piece, and the other two don't fit properly. He picks it up from the ice, dusts it and puts it in his pocket. With time he'll shape the two pieces to fit perfectly and will find the third piece. It will be the best  _ gift _ ever.

 

His boyfriends play  _ music _ every other day; when they're not, music keeps playing behind Georgi's eyes.

 

_ It's a minimalist, Polish, doorstop book. The writer committed suicide at a young age and it sold two copies _ , so obviously Georgi is reading it and crying about it. Michele and Emil pat his head and give him napkins and good advices. Gosha won't follow them.

 

Georgi sets the  _ table _ for dinner with tears and silences, JJ flips chocolate chip pancakes and Otabek sings russian lullabies: they love him dearly.

 

Georgi skates with  _ oranges _ on his head: aesthetic for many, daring for some. Anyway, Yakov is not amused.

 

The  _ couch _ is too big when he's alone, too small when the other russian skaters (plus Japan) are over, and a whole universe with pillows when JJ and Beka kiss Gosha with flowers on their fingertips.

 

Leo de la Iglesia turns 21, his boyfriend is now 19 and people finally stop calling him a paedophile. Georgi throws them a party with strippers, confetti and  _ pink feather boas _ on red and gold zebras.

 

Gosha can't really steal Otabek's leather  _ jacket _ , so he steals JJ’s. Red suits him, after all - then Beka gives them both team Kazakhstan jackets in their measures, and blue and gold go so well with their eyes.

 

JJ passes  _ bread _ and tears, Beka pours wine and laments: three days later Georgi is reborn. Happy Easter!

 

_ High heels _ for his heart, make up for his soul.

 

The cherry  _ trees _ are blooming in Japan and when Yuuri throws the bouquet, Beka catches it (to Mila and Sara displeasure) and gives it to Gosha and JJ, not before taking out a rose for his mother. She died last year.

 

Sand under his head, blue up, down, left, right, a  _ crab _ crawling behind him on the shore. Everything is silent, everything is loud, Georgi opens his mouth and the world says “No". With salt on his skin, Gosha retreats.

 

Phichit brings them a  _ vibrating duck _ to their housewarming party. It's not even the weirdest thing that was gifted to them that night, to be honest.

 

Jealousy is like a  _ mouse _ , small, unnoticed until it slowly starts nibbling at all your good things, ruining them, biting holes in them, breaking them apart. Georgi knows it's there, he can't see it, but it's undoubtedly there. He can't catch it, too fast, too smart for the traps he sets out, and Georgi grows frustrated with it. He has not one, but two good things that will get ruined. After much deliberation, he'll learn to just live with that stupid mouse.

 

Gosha gets married on a Saturday morning: he wears three different flags as a cape and cries tears of joy with the  _ weeping willows _ . When he throws the bouquet everybody runs for their lives.

 

Here comes the cake! Gosha cuts it with his ceremonial  _ sword _ : one death and three injuries.

 

They're out of JJ’s favourite  _ cornflakes _ , Georgi and Otabek head to the supermarket. They come back with a black eye, a calico kitten and no cornflakes. JJ kisses them anyway.

 

The calico kitten is called Jiji

 

_ Rotten goats _ and 110 pounds of purple glitter are totally necessary for Georgi’s new exhibition. Yakov goes on retirement the next day.

 

Russia brightest star’s light dies one happy Wednesday afternoon. He closes his eyes and doesn't open them again. The world doesn't stop, Katsuki doesn't cry, Georgi watches him holding Viktor’s gold ring hanging around his neck like a bad luck  _ talisman _ . Georgi holds his breath and carries the casket.

 

Georgi closes his heart in a  _ shell _ and throws it in the ocean, screaming curses at the grey sky. It'll be find one Thursday night two years later. They'll put it in a museum to preserve its beauty.

 

The Legend goes to sleep while it’s raining, pouring actually, and doesn't wake up. He leaves behind a father, a sister, a brother, a son (Russia). He leaves behind a student, a friend, an husband (Japan). He leaves behind a world that is too busy to care, a new story will come, a new legend will born.

Georgi carries the casket with his brother, his sister, his father; Japan is silent in mourning and Georgi wishes he'd cry. At the funeral Georgi tries to solve a  _ Rubik's cube _ with Canada and Kazakhstan by his sides. They carry him and the world keeps spinning, unfair, heartless. 

 

The purple and blue stuffed tiger that Yuri gave him when he was still 11 is Georgi’s most treasured possession. 

 

Michele gets drunk on  _ white russians _ and screams nonsense about a new roman empire to take over Europe. Georgi is mildly amused and slightly worried when he starts dancing with a gorilla wearing a rainbow papillon.

 

Gosha and JJ dance  _ John Travolta _ ’s choreography, Beka opens all the windows and screams into the void. It's Monday after all.

 

JJ draws a black mess of anxiety on the mirror. Georgi and Otabek grab the  _ paintbrush _ and turn those tangled emotions in a smile. For once Georgi is not the one who's crying.

 

Georgi cooks  _ broccoli _ that Otabek won't eat unless he puts cinnamon and sugar in it. Then JJ won't eat them because that's disgusting. Georgi’s inner motherhood knows exactly what you want and will provide you with it.

 

Red roses, a calico kitten and no cornflakes. They don't know what to say on the couch. Embarrassment, hesitancy, a tinge of fear.

Georgi is so good at sex on the pillow.

 

Sometimes they're together, sometimes there's a  _ computer _ between them, it's always  heaven, it's always hell, it's hot slick, it's tight heat, it's ragged breaths, soft pleas, loud desires, crying kisses and blessed tears. It's always ecstasy.

 

_ Water _ down his throat, fire in his lungs, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, the world is here, he is now, jump, spin, fly, higher, higher, to the sun. Pause.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's Tuesday and with a  _ rake _ Gosha draws his love on the sand. Lot of flair and drama and feelings and so much passion for them, for skating, for life. Seagulls fly up above and the waves come crashing down to erase his work, mocking him endlessly.

 

Sometimes  _ sleep _ is hard to come for Otabek, so he wanders around the backyard, picks flowers and waters the moon; the next morning Georgi and JJ find moonshine scattered on the floor and crushed flowers in a vase on the countertop. They sit in front of the window with Otabek and fill his empty spaces with warm hands and children’s laughter.

 

The  _ ghost _ of something that still has to happen looms over them, silent and noisy, blood rushing in their ears, ice flowing through their veins. A breath, a jump, something snaps. Then everything is dead silent while the music keeps soaring.

 

Georgi had an eye patch and a  _ pirate hat _ when he was a kid. He traded them for a scar on his side and bloody feet. He'll wake up tomorrow and it will be the last day he'll skate with his own two legs.

 

Ona  _ cat _ , two cats, three cats, calico cat, black cat, ginger cat, lazy cat, dumb cat, pretty cat, their cats. “We're out of cat food, Gosha.”

 

_ Bathing suits _ , coconuts, sunscreen and pale beautiful skin. JJ’s hands draw galaxies on Georgi’s back while Otabek's dreams are made of the salt he will kiss away from their lips when the stars shine.

 

The  _ purple lacy panties _ are Gosha's favourites. Make his ass look amazing, as JJ said. Gosha now owns an entire collection.

  
_ Hippopotamuses _ in a tutu dance on point gracefully, crocodiles wearing capes chase after them. Gosha wakes up and he's a new man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Come find me on  [ tumblr ](http://almost-hunters-in-the-tardis.tumblr.com/) , we can talk about otalerovich, jjbek, basically every YOI character and cats. I don’t bite and I’m always a slut for some affection.


End file.
